Momentaufnahmen
by Serope
Summary: Wie schon im Titel gesagt, es geht um Momentaufnahmen. Genauer, um Momentaufnahmen aus Harrys und Dracos Leben.


Hey,  
ich hatte eine, nunja, nennen wir es eine deprimierte Phase, und dass kam dabei heraus... Die Idee spukte mir schon eine Weile im Kopf herum und wollte einfach aufgeschrieben werden...  
Disclaimer: Draco gejört nicht mir, ich habe ihn mir nur ausgeliehen, um ihn ein wenig quälen zu können...  
Schuld an allem: Hat Stromae mit seinem Lied Papaoutai...

Ich hör jetzt einfach mal auf zu labern und lass euch den OS lesen...

~~~~~

Es ist kalt hier oben.

Wo bist du, Vater? Ich war immer alleine. Hab immer versucht, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Hab versucht, ein wenig von deiner Liebe zu bekommen. Doch nie hattest du auch nur ein liebevolles Wort für mich über. Alles ging an Mutter. Oh, wie ich diese Wörter hasse. Mutter, Vater. Sollten Eltern nicht eigentlich für ihre Kinder da sein? Sollten sie ihre Kinder nicht lieben? Beschützen? Offensichtlich nicht.

Ich bekomme keine Liebe. Habe mich damit abgefunden. Habe versucht, wenigstens Anerkennung zu bekommen. Wollte wenigstens ein mal in meinem Leben hören, dass ihr stolz auf mich seid. Du und Mutter. Dass ihr glücklich seid, mich zum Sohn zu haben.

Als Kind habe ich es versucht. Basteln. Malen. Dichten. Lernen. Zaubern. Die Antwort war immer niederschmetternd. Ich solle mich nicht wie ein kleines Kind benehmen., Dabei war ich doch genau das. Ein kleines Kind. Ich sehnte mich doch nur nach Aufmerksamkeit. Liebe.

Wie sollte ein fünfjähriges Kind verstehen, dass die Eltern einen nicht wollten? Dass malen, basteln, dichten, eines Malfoys nicht würdig sind?

Später versuchte ich es immer noch. Mit anderen Mitteln. Wurde ein Todesser. Führte die Aufträge vom Dunklen Lord aus. Bekam nur die besten Noten. Verachtete alle anderen, die nicht so gut waren.

Ich wollte nie ein Todesser werden. Wollte nie meinen Schulleiter umbringen.

Wollte die Schule beenden. Wollte den Beruf lernen, den ich wollte, den ich ausgesucht hatte.

Doch nichts davon habe ich getan. Habe euch zuliebe mein Leben zerstört. Wollte doch nur einmal hören, dass ihr stolz auf mich seid. Wollte, dass ihr euch mit mir zeigt, dass ich euer Sohn bin. Wollte nicht mehr allein sein.

Doch nichts geschah. Ich wurde von Voldemort gefoltert. Ich habt mich beschimpft, ich sei zu schwach gewesen, habe meine Aufgabe nicht richtig erfüllt. Ich sei eine Schande für den Namen Malfoy. Du hast mich geschlagen, mit den Worten, ich müsse stärker sein. Mutter, sie stand daneben. Vollkommen unbeteiligt. Als ob es nicht um ihren Sohn gehen würde. Als ob es um irgendeine unwürdige Kreatur gehen würde. Als ob ich es nicht anders verdient hätte.

Mein erster Schultag. Ich war alleine. Mein erster Liebeskummer, ich war alleine. Ich war immer alleine. Als ob ich euch interessieren würde. Dass tut es nur, wenn ich nicht gut genug war. Ihr erwartet, dass ich perfekt bin. So wie ihr es immer seid. Ich will es aber nicht. Ich will nicht perfekt, kalt, grausam sein. Will kein Malfoy sein. Und doch, ich kann nicht aufhören. Immer noch versuche ich, es euch recht zu machen. Euch stolz zu machen. Euren Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden. Habe nie aufgehört, es zu versuchen. Habe es nie geschafft. War immer alleine.

Ich lernte, meine Gefühle zu verbergen. Ich lernte, Schmerzen zu ertragen. Ich lernte, alleine zu sein. Doch ich habe mich nie daran gewöhnt.

Als du, Vater, in Askaban warst, warst du schwach. Du hast geweint. Hattest eine unwürdige Haltung. Doch ich habe nichts gesagt. Mutter auch nicht.

Zuhause hast du mich wieder geschlagen. Ich war angeblich zu schwach gewesen.

Wobei? Du warst doch derjenige, der schwach war. Meine Maske saß immer perfekt. Du warst derjenige, der bei dem dunklen Lord in Ungnade gefallen war. Nicht ich. Und trotzdem wurde ich für deine Fehler bestraft. Doch ich habe nichts gesagt. Habe es stillschweigend hingenommen.

Habe gehofft, dass du irgendwann einmal, deinen Fehler bemerkst.

Doch ich hoffte vergebens.

Ich habe die Hoffnung aufgegeben.

Gab die Hoffnung auf, dass du stolz auf mich sein könntest. Gab die Hoffnung auf, dass Mutter auf mich stolz sein könnte.

Die Hoffnung, dass ihr mich lieben könntet, habe ich viel zu früh aufgeben müssen.

Die Hoffnung, von jemand anderem geliebt zu werden, gab es nie. Ihr habt mir klargemacht, dass ich unwürdig sei. Dass mich niemand eine so schwache, unnütze Kreatur wie mich lieben könnte.

Ich habe es eingesehen. Ich bin schwach. Ich bin unwürdig. Ich bin verachtenswert.

Doch ihr habt mich dazu gemacht. Ich hatte nie die Chance gehabt, Liebe zu erfahren.

Wen kümmert es, wie ich lebe. Wen kümmert es, ob ich lebe? Wen würde es kümmern, wenn ich tot wäre. Niemanden.

Ich schaue in die Tiefe. Unter mir erstreckt sich eine unendliche Schneefläche. Ich schließe die Augen. Stelle mir vor, du würdest mich unten auffangen. Ich lächele. Dann falle ich.

Am nächsten Tag wurde Draco Malfoy tot aufgefunden.

Er wurde auf dem Friedhof in Godric´s Hollow bestattet. So war sein letzter Wunsch gewesen.

Niemand kam zu seinem Begräbnis.


End file.
